The truth about Shepard's end
by Tom Dan
Summary: Shepard died ...really?


For our latest issue of Earth News, we've been able to win the prestigious reporter Khalisah al-Jilani, who has conducted a great interview for us with the people who would know best what happened almost three months ago after joining Lieutenant Commander John Shepard had broken off in London and he was finally declared dead by the Alliance Command. Once again. Two years ago, Al-Jilani had been intensely involved with his person during Commander Shepard's first disappearance. She is in the media circles as a competent Shepard expert, although there are quite a few colleagues who deny her any objectivity when it comes to the deserved alliance hero, which certainly the tense relationship that prevailed between al-Jilani and Shepard, not insignificant contributed.  
The site of the interview is an undamaged annex of the Alliance in Vancouver. A wide glass front provides a view of the city's skyline, which is undergoing reconstruction following the devastating Reaper attacks. A built-in filter in the glass prevents direct sunlight and attenuates the light down to an acceptable level for the eye. It is 12 o'clock Earth Standard Time. Except for nine chairs standing in a perfect semicircle in the middle of the room, and four large plasma screens mounted against the seating on the wall, the otherwise barren office is empty. Two people entered, followed by some flying TV-C units: a man in uniform, with his back crossed and his arms folded behind his back, the woman in the elegant two-piece suit, running his left hand through the half-length, dark hair. Khalisah al-Jilani turns to two of the TV C's. Her expression expresses annoyance.  
"Is my makeup sitting? Is it complete? I do not feel like moderating another show without eyebrows! "One of the TV-C's vibrates for a blink of an eye. It almost seems like she's having fun. When the reporter turns around to said unit unexpectedly vibrates the unit facing away from her.  
"Admiral Hackett!" The person addressed turns to al-Jilani. His sullen eyes fall on the two TV-C's. He shakes his head. Al-Jilani winks at the cameras to understand that they should retire. At the other end of the room, another camera zooms in on them, until the focal point of the lens shows the scar on the admiral's face in a thousandfold magnification. A nanosecond later, the shot is adjusted.  
"May I assume, Admiral Hackett, that the interviewees promised to me will be really available?" She smiles, rehearsed and wrong.  
"I can assure you that Lieutenant James Vega as well as Doctor Chakwas, Major Alenko and Jacqueline Nought will come. The current whereabouts of Pilot Jeff Moreau and the Normandy are unknown to the Alliance. Since everyone else who was not on Normandy with Moreau does not belong to the Alliance, I can not guarantee their appearance, you certainly understand that. Alas, before I forget it, questions about military complexes, no matter how subtle or how you ask them, lead to an immediate termination of the interview. Did they understand that?"  
A new, but equally false smile, but less confident this time, blooms on Khalisah's lips. The eyes stay cold.  
"Of course, Admiral Hackett. Although it may be quite a ride on the razor blade, our main focus is on Lieutenant Commander John Shepard ... "  
"Captain John Shepard." The admiral crosses his arms over his chest.  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"Lieutenant Commander John Shepard, on my recommendation, was posthumously promoted to commander and then captain for his outstanding achievements in the fight against the Reaper invasion." Hackett paces excitedly up and down. "At least we owe him. Personally, I would have made him an admiral too, but some bureaucrats across the Alliance topped it. Those damn office stallions ... "  
"Are not they everywhere?" Murmurs al-Jilani, adding aloud, "I just think it's going to be very difficult to do an interview on ... Captain John Shepard without being allowed to go into military matters. You're welcome to stay in the room and monitor everything if you want, but I've already put in too much time and effort to get this interview approved and get everyone involved to work together. Do not break that for me now ... "  
Before the admiral can answer, the automatic door opens with a hiss and two men enter. Both wear the standard uniform of the Alliance, but otherwise differ completely from each other. The one, in contrast to his counterpart, looks slender, although he is more than well-trained. His facial features, which are framed by a pile of dark, militarily correctly cut hair, show clear Caucasian features. By contrast, his counterpart already fills the room with his physical presence as soon as he enters, so that one can think that there is not much room left for others. The razor-shaved head also looks rather threatening, but it can not distract from the mischievous twinkle in the eyes of the Hispanic Lieutenant, even though the viewer's gaze initially clings to his body, whose muscles are trained and defined to their limits and beyond , A sight that makes men jealous and makes women sigh wistfully. Both talk excitedly, but at once, as they see the admiral, take a stand and salute jaggedly. The admiral returns the gesture.  
"Major Alenko, Lieutenant Vega," the admiral gives a small smile.  
"Admiral Hackett, sir!" Replies Kaidan Alenko, and James Vega adds, "With credit, sir, is there any news of Admiral Anderson's health?" The brawny lieutenant's face shows genuine concern and sympathy.  
"For medical questions, the admiral is not the right person to talk to," sounds a rough, feminine voice at the end of the room, formed over many years by Serrice Ice Brandy. Dr. Karin Chakwas enters the room. Her gray-green eyes are interested in the two Alliance soldiers. She, too, salutes the admiral, although the doctor wears civilian clothes today. Certain habits can not be easily put off.  
"Admiral Anderson is still in an artificial coma, so that his severe injuries and the head trauma he suffered on the Citadel can heal in peace. You both would have known long ago if you did not stubbornly avoid my infirmary. "Alenko and Vega take a conspiratorial look. "The annual routine check-up of your L2 implant is long overdue, Major; And as for you, Lieutenant: just because you now belong to the N7 Corps does not mean that they can last forever before their main investigation. I hereby declare that both of you will arrive in my infirmary at 8 o'clock in the morning and make your inquiries. Do you both understand that? "  
Alenko and Vega look at each other, then take a look at the admiral, who only shakes his head slightly.  
"Gentlemen, do not expect any support from my side. I'm completely dr. Chakwas opinion. If necessary I will provide a contingent of soldiers that will ensure your appearance. Of course, only with your consent, Doctor! "  
Dr. Chakwas smiles and nods. With springy steps she goes to the chairs and looks at the name cards, one of which is on each seat. She finds her own, takes two others and swaps them. "That makes the whole affair a lot more interesting," she mumbles and sits down on the chair she has been given.  
The door opens again.  
"I do not think I have ever seen a bigger accumulation of failures than here, except admirals present, of course ..."

"Sparks!" With only a few paces, Vega is with the little Quarianerin, standing in the doorway with her hands on her hip, wraps around her narrow waist and whirls it around easily with ease before he sets it down carefully again. As a precautionary measure, she then checks her environmental suit for any damage. At Vega, you can not be too careful. Kaidan nods to her.  
"Tali'Zorah vas Neema vas Normandy, I am glad to see you again!", He greets her and smiles mischievously.  
"That's not quite right, Alenko", contradicts him a dark shadow that emerges behind Tali and turns out to be a tall Turian, "their full name is now Tali'Zorah Vakarian vas Neema vas Normandy, even if the trend is now more not to enumerate the names of ships ... "  
"Honey," Tali cuddles close to Garrus Vakarian, personal advisor to the Turian primarch, then looks up at him through her mask, her eyes two sparkling stars, "have not you forgotten a trifle?"  
"As? Oh yes, Admiral Tali'Zorah Vakarian vas Neema vas Normandy. Forgive me, how could I forget that ... "  
"Maybe because you just had to look at Miss Lawson for the buttocks on the way here? Do not think that I did not notice that, you turianian killer ... apropos Miranda: I would be prepared for a huge catfight in your place. Jack is also already in the building and it's only a matter of time until the two meet. I can almost hear the biotics crackling. "  
In fact, those present need not wait too long before they hear the first signs of a tangible dispute. High tension is in the air and Kaidan Alenko feels the onset of Biotik's supersaturation cause his hair to rise.  
"Cerberus-bitch!"  
"Crazy Freak!"  
The two women come closer, surrounding themselves in attack attitude. Her fingertips spray blue flashes. Neither has noticed that they have already reached the goal. Jack puts his arms on his hips.  
"Why are you still alive?" Jack hisses. Her tattooed upper body raises and lowers violently. "As far as I can remember, you did it on the suicide mission!"  
"Your memory has never been the best, you freak! You should finally stop swallowing all these remedies ... "Miranda throws back her dark hair and smiles haughtily at Jack. The sparks on Jack's fingers amplify. Her eyes are only narrow slits. "And by the way, Jack, just because you have hair on your head now and are wearing make-up, you're not a lady for a long time yet!"  
"That says just the right thing, you genetically manipulated bitch."  
"Oh, go to where the pepper grows and get a tattoo done, you crazy cow!", A blue biotic flash shoots through the room and misses the skin-covered, former right hand of the unknown just barely.  
"Do we have it all?" Whispers Khalisah al-Jilani in her earcom. She gets a positive feedback and raises the corners of her mouth.  
"Jack! Miranda! "Garrus rumbling voice drowns out all the other sounds in the room. "Do I have to fetch a bucket of cold water before you finally behave?"  
The crackle goes out, the two women stare at each other and then Garrus. Only now it dawns on them, what an embarrassing idea they have just delivered. Miranda blushes, a habit that even her perfect genes can not prevent. Jack defiantly crossed his arms in front of her small breasts, which are covered only by two narrow strips of fabric, which are also still transparent.  
"Of course not, Garrus," Miranda exposes two rows of the most perfect teeth humanity has ever seen, taking a step toward Jack and placing a hand on her shoulder. "We're both kidding, are not we, Jack?"  
"Bullshit!", Jack mumbles and grins in torment, but makes a good face for the bad game and puts an arm around Miranda's shoulder. However, she pushes so hard until the ex-Cerberus employee finally moaning in pain.  
"Of course, Miranda and I are just kidding," it crumbles between her teeth, "just to revive old times. Is not that a murder fun ?! "  
Khalisah al-Jilani joins the gathering and glances at the clock. She talks to her editor about Earcom. "No, he has not arrived yet, should I still wait? Ah I understand! Well, let's start immediately. "

Meanwhile, James Vega has seen her. With a big grin he strolls towards her.  
"Are not you the Puta, this reporter who missed Loco at the Embassy? Of course, "he snaps his fingers," I remember exactly! They accused him of giving up the earth, while countless innocents would give their lives there. Ha, the head nut was not from bad parents! I just hope you have not left any lasting damage. "  
Al-Jilani only shakes her head slightly and unconsciously touches her forehead, where she suffered weeks after Shepard's action under a huge purple bump that had to be digitally concealed in her shows because no make-up in the world could hide them ,  
"I think," she says instead, "it's time for us to start slowly! We are not complete yet ... "  
"Who else is missing, in your opinion?" Asks Admiral Hackett with interest.  
"Well, the Prothean Javik ..."  
"Who?" Kaidan looks confused. The others also look at each other only with a shrug. "Javik? On the Normandy there was no one with that name. Who is that? A prosthetician? If Liara were here, she would now tell you for three hours that the Protheans died out 50,000 years ago. The head nut must have done more damage than I thought, "jokes Vega.  
After all, everyone involved sits down in the seats reserved for them. For a moment Jack and Miranda take a fancy as they realize they should be sitting next to each other, but then quietly surrender to their fate. Karin Chakwas, who takes a seat next to the two, smiles. The left-hand row is finally completed by Kaidan Alenko.  
The chair in the middle remains free, because he is intended for the reporter. On the right are James Vega, Tali and Garrus Vakarian. The rightmost place is vacant for the time being.  
The cameras start to buzz loudly and thus signal their readiness to take pictures, even though they have been collecting picture and video material all the time, unnoticed by the others. Khalisah al-Jilani positions himself in front of the cameras, the interviewees clearly visible in the background, and speaks her introductory text:  
"Welcome to another show with Khalisah al-Jilani. As always, we keep our finger on the pulse of the times and report exactly the topics that you, ladies and gentlemen, are passionately interested in. I am fortunate to be able to host a very special program today. All of us remember those events that terrified us three months ago: the Reaper invasion and its aftermath. I am sure there is no one out there who has not lost a loved one, friend or close friend to the merciless machine breed that did not have mercy on humanity. We want to pause for a moment and remember her. "Khalisah humbly lowers his head and even manages to press one or two tears out of the corner of his eye.  
"What a hypocrite," Tali growls furiously and says aloud as the reporter looks up, "Excuse me, miss? Puta? "  
Al-Jilani winces. Vega leans over to Tali and whispers to her that this is by no means another first name of the reporter, but a hearty Spanish expression that an admiral should not necessarily put into her mouth. The color of Tali's mask seems to take on a hint of red. Jack grins.  
"Continue turning!", Instructs the reporter with a circular wave of the TV-C's. "We cut that out afterwards! Admiral Zorah Vakarian, you wanted to say something? "

"Certainly!" The Quarianerin barely holds it in her chair. Garrus must restrain her gently but firmly. "Not only with humanity did the Reapers know no mercy! Millions of other races have also lost their lives helping to defend your planet, the Earth. Thessia, the home planet of the Asari, was lost, as many other worlds, no matter whether Turian, Salarian, Vorcha or whoever lived on them. So do not pretend that only the humans were the victims, you ... you ... Puta! "  
The reporter sighs and slaps a hand in front of her face. She gestures to the cameras with a flowing hand gesture to make a cut at this point. Luckily they do not send live, but already now they dread the countless hours they'll spend afterwards in the editing room to get reasonably acceptable material to send.  
She quickly catches herself, nods to Tali as if unconditionally agreeing with her, and sits down in her seat.  
"I think we should rally the horse," she says, clearing her throat and signaling to the camera, "Today we want to deal with the undisputed hero of the Reaper war, who like no other, the course and Finally, the galaxy's victory over the Reaper has been prepared, and most recently made possible: Captain John Shepard. We will explore the question of what really happened in the Citadel Tower and what happened to Captain Shepard. Is he really dead, as Allianz has officially confirmed, or is he still alive? If the latter is the case, why does not he contact you? The only living witness, Admiral David Anderson, is currently in a coma and, understandably, can not answer the burning questions that concern us. Instead, we invited Captain John Shepard's former companions who will tell us more about the background and hopefully bring us closer to John Shepard. Some of them came to me for this purpose personally in the improvised studio, others will be connected to us during the broadcast via monitor. "Al-Jilani turns to the round. "At the beginning, so to speak, to loosen up, a very human question: rumored to Captain Shepard maintained a relatively relaxed relationship with the crew, angry tongues speak of a very intimate. Hand on heart: who of them can confirm that? Maybe from my own experience? Just raise your hand, we're all here among us ", a contrived giggle escapes behind her held hand.  
Surprisingly, the hands of Jack and Miranda immediately shoot up, causing frowns on both sides. Gradually, the others lift a hand until only Garrus and James are left.  
"Mierda!" Vega curses. "That's not serious, right? You do not want to say that you've all been with Loco ... por dios! "  
Significant silence fills the room.  
"Why did not he even ditch me?" Now it's Tali who bends over to Vega and whispers something in his ear. "What? I intimidated him too much? Man, I'm just a guy who needs something ternura now and then. Behind this hard chest, "he hits his huge chest with his flat hand," but only beats a soft heart! "  
"You've really missed something," grins Jack and even Miranda is for once an opinion with her. At the very least, this suggests her glorified expression as she seems to give herself completely to her special memories.  
"He could be quite demanding," agrees Tali, causing Garrus to gasp.  
"It has always been a take and give," enthuses Kaidan, knotting his hands together. Dr. Chakwas's pale cheeks suddenly glow velvety red.

"A bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy was enough for us and then the mail went off, I can tell you," she cooed and her voice almost flips over as a pleasant shower seizes her body and she has to cling to the backs of the chair so as not to go over to fall.  
Khalisah al-Jilani also blushes, but for reasons other than chakwas. Almost automatically, her questioning gaze concentrates on Admiral Garrus Vakarian. He just shrugs  
"I just did not have time for that. There was always so much to calibrate on board ... "  
"Sweetheart", a mocking smile flits across Chakwa's face, "if you had not kept trying to knock our John into the pan, then you could now sing praises to him too! But if I look at you that way, it's clear why no man would even touch you with the pliers, Serrice Ice Brandy or not. "  
Al-Jilani senses how she threatens to slip the interview from her hands. While her guests loudly exchange interesting details of her intimate experiences with Shepard, Khalisah interviews the editors, asking them to finally get to the point. A few minutes later, the situation has calmed down again. She nods to the cameras. The whirring starts again.  
"Maybe a change of perspective will help us. As Admiral Zorah Vakarian has already said, the Earth has received multiple support from the other races in the galaxy. After Captain Shepard brought Turians and Kroganer together to a table ... "  
"But at what price!" Garrus rubs his turian chin and shakes his head.  
"Excuse me, Admiral?"  
Garrus sits up, crosses his legs and holds his chin on both hands.  
"Well, Khalisah, undeniably the new alliance of Turians and Krogans has contributed to the war against the Reaper being different than history intended. I do not want to appear ungrateful. We owe them a lot. Without them, Palaven would certainly have fallen, but what price do we pay for it? The genophage is healed, "Garrus gestures vividly with his hands," but are the krogans becoming a new danger, now that they can reproduce? Will Urdnot Wrex keep his word? "  
"This is an excellent transition," interrupts Khalisah, "why do not we just ask him? Urdnot Wrex, leader of all Krogan tribes on Tuchanka, is hooked on live. Editor, is the connection to Tuchanka? Well! We'll get a video soon, probably sound as well, but there are some technical issues on our side that we apologize for ... "  
The outer screen flickers briefly, a distorted image appears, stabilizes rapidly, until in a close-up the head of Urdnot Wrex appears.  
"Tuchanka? Can you hear me?"

Urdnot's head moves away from the camera to be right in front of it again the next moment. Good to see are the deep scar grooves that extend from his red face plate past his right eye to his oversized neck. He sweats and moans. Tali is the first to recognize what's going on and holds a hand in front of the part of her mask that also contains the emergency induction port. Garrus averts his eyes.  
"I told you," he mumbles.  
"Bakara, when did we want to interview this scrawny reporter thing again?"  
"Hello Tuchanka! Urdnot Wrex? We can see and hear you! Do you hear us too? "  
"How should I know that, Urdnot? I'm not your secretary! And now be a good krogan and let your Bakara lie on top ... "  
The strained face of Wrex shows initially rejection, but then he shrugs his shoulders. "Why not? I've rubbed off enough here, it's time for you to take some work. What do you do not do for a house full of little krogans ... "  
"Tuchan ..." For one final time, Khalisah al-Jilani tries to connect with Urdnot Wrex as he sits up and unintentionally holds in his camera his primary Crogan sexual feature in all its glory.  
"Tell me, why is the lamp on this camera actually lit?"  
With a panicked hand gesture, the reporter gives the order to cut the connection to Tuchanka. The screen turns black.  
"My goodness!" Miranda's face clearly reflects the contradictory feelings she is feeling right now. "Did I really see what I think I saw? He was huge! "  
"If Shepard probably something with ...", asks Vega. Tali shakes his head and once again whispers the answer in his ear.  
"Indeed? That's disgusting! And I always thought it was just a rumor that krogans would not wash themselves. Then of course I understand why Loco has kept his hands off him! "  
"I think," Tali says loudly, "it's time for a drink now! I would like a triple-filtered turian brandy. "  
The others also think that it is time to moisten the dry throats a bit. Admiral Hackett has his personal orderly lined up to take orders for the Officers' Casino. A number of high percentage drinks are ordered. In bottles. The alliance finally pays.  
While the drinks are being ordered, Khalisah al-Jilani is trying to make another connection to another subscriber by com bark. A screen saver from Thessia appears, then a female voice sounds: "Here is the automatic answering machine of Dr. med. Liara T'Soni. Unfortunately I am not available at the moment. Try again later or leave me a message after the beep! "

Annoyed, the reporter ends the connection, but the screen does not turn black. Instead, the image of a security camera showing a store on the Citadel appears. A customer is just entering the store and loudly shouts out the voice of a man: "My name is Commander Shepard and this is my favorite business on the Citadel!", Which initially leads to silence among those present in the room. Then a loud laugh breaks out.  
Garrus Vakarian strokes a tear from the corner of his eye while his chest is still shaking with laughter, "Shepard talked all the shops on the Citadel over to the terminals at that time and fat. We then hit the coal in the evening in the Flux on the head. For drinks and light girls or in Shepard's case, for everything that had two legs and not escaped from the club at three. "  
"Yes, our Loco was a clever dog!"  
"At least he was thinking of my bottle of Ice Brandy."  
"If I had not believed him at all. He'd better have gone through space with me murdering and pillage, bullshit, then he would not be ... "Jack's voice failed. The laughter stops abruptly.  
"Dead." Kaidan speaks aloud what the others just dare to think. "I can not get used to the idea that he should not be there anymore. I refuse to believe that after all the battles, all the pacts he has forged in the last few years for the good of the galaxy, he should not be able to enjoy the fruits of all his work. He does not deserve such an end! Not again!"  
In the meantime, the drinks have arrived. The presenter of the show grabs a bottle of still water and takes a sip. James Vega opens a bottle of Asarian wine and fills two glasses. One of them he passes to Miranda.  
"Tell me, Miranda," he asks, "your Cerberus people brought him back to life. Would not that work again if you could find your body? "  
Miranda sips her lightly misted glass and shakes her head.  
"No, I ran the Lazarus project back then, but I doubt that it could be reproduced that way today. For one thing, forgive me the words, Admiral Hackett, the alliance does not have the technical know-how for that and on the other hand it would already fail because of the financial resources. "  
Tali leans forward with interest.  
"What did all the fun cost back then?"  
"Exactly 4 billion and 17,725.68 credits."  
Vega frowns.

"What a weird sum."  
Miranda grins. The wine is already going to her head, so she says the following without first thinking about it:  
"Well, confidently, Shepard's recovery cost almost exactly 4 billion credits. We spent 1,725.68 credits for soft drinks and a large cake buffet. Hey, that had to be celebrated! "  
"There are still 16,000 credits left, sweetheart," Chakwas notes between two generous sips of Ice Brandy.  
"Well, such a perfect woman as I need a new wardrobe that is at least as perfect! You can not get it at the next discounter. What the hell? The stranger paid everything! "  
"That's what we're drinking on, sweetheart!" Chakwas casts a disapproving look at Khalisah, who nervously takes another sip of water. "Little ones, if you continue to hold on to your water, then there's never any mood here. You may be a fun brake! We're here to commemorate the greatest hero, the Alliance, oh well, "she waves her brandy bottle in a semicircle" that the entire galaxy has ever seen: John Shepard - on John! "  
The others got up and raised their glasses and bottles:  
"On John!"  
"Hello? Hello? Does anyone hear me? Are you sure, Cortez, that the connection really came about? "A growl sounds in response. On one of the screens a bearded face slides in front of the camera.  
"I was not responsible, Joker. Ask your EDI, which has finally redirected the communication on dozens of com-barks, because the fine Mr. Pilot does not want to be found. There, it works! The indicator is lit and there is already the picture. "  
"Esteban, you old bastard!" Yells Vega, who immediately recognizes the voice. "I knew that your little ass would not go away! Where are you? Are you doing good? The Normandy has been written off as lost or even destroyed. "  
Joker's face is displaced by another. A grin scurries over Steve Cortez's face. His blue eyes sparkle with pleasure.  
"Big fail, Vega. So far we are all fresh and alert, only the ship got a few scratches and quirks during the involuntary landing. It took us to a very pretty planet, but there is not a single damned Taco Bell outlet here and there. What are you celebrating right now? Is my John also with you? "  
Vega lowers the view.  
"No, he's not here," he answers vaguely, out of consideration for their special relationship to each other, "but tell me, why are not you here? Why did you leave? "  
Cortez waves his head and points with his thumb behind him.  
"Well, that's better explained to you Joker!"

"I am very curious about the explanation!" Admiral Hackett has stepped in front of the screen, his arms crossed in front of his chest and with a tense expression that creases his forehead. "After all, this is a no less offense than unauthorized removal from the battlefield, soldier. For your desertion alone, I could have you and everyone else on board already court-martialed, Flight Lieutenant Moreau! "  
"Oh, Admiral Hackett! I did not know you were going to be there, sir! "Joker's forehead is already puffing with sweat. He tries to play the situation with a joke. "Well, I would not really want to call it desertion, sir, uh, I had a family problem that did not allow any delay, and come, Admiral, as far as I know, the war was over five minutes later anyway!"  
The admiral bobs his feet up and down. Heel, toe, heel. His face is rumbling. His jaws grind and you can hear his teeth crunch.  
"I hear, soldier, what was so important in your view that you not only had to desert, but also had to take with you the best ship in the Alliance fleet? I'm waiting!"  
"I think that should be better explained to the Admiral!" The finely modulated voice sounds pleasant, but it can not completely dismiss their artificial origin. A new face appears on the screen. Female. Synthetic.  
"I'm probably right in assuming that you're EDI, the artificial VI of the Normandy."  
EDI changes the position of her face 10 points to the left.  
"This information is incorrect, Admiral Hackett. I am EDI, the Normandy artificial AI. My restrictions as VI have already been  
saved over 6 months, 10 days and 21 hours ago. An appropriate report and the logbook entry should already be available! "  
"Yeah," the admiral waves harshly. "Come to the point!"  
"Surely you know that a significant part of my source code is identical to the LUNA alliance project. Commander Shepard shut down my damaged VI core 2 years, 8 months, 13 days, and 7 hours ago. Cerberus received my cry for help, hid the remnants of the VI and used it to create EDI and later also the project Dr. med. Eva, whose android body I now control. In the course of my extended interactions with the Normandy crew, there developed a kind of special relationship with pilot Jeff Moreau ... "  
"A kind of special relationship? Baby, we love each other! "Sounds Joker's excited voice from the background.  
"... which I deepened thanks to Commander Shepard's support and approval ..."  
Joker pushes himself into the picture, gives EDI a quick kiss on the cheek, while gently pushing her aside, "you're getting me too far for my taste. So, Admiral, Dr. Eva's body is partly made up of Reaper-Tech and Geth-Tech, which means that every Reaper or Geth theoretically belongs to EDI's family. Luckily we got rid of the Reaper, but the Geth turned out to be a problem. You have to know that EDI and I want to get married. We could not know that there were two Geth Command units in the joint fleet of Geth and Quarianern, who got wind of the matter and wanted to take a closer look at the groom. "  
"I do not understand the problem, soldier! Explain it to me! "  
Joker grabs the screen of his cap, lifts it briefly and puts it back on.

4469/5000

"Well, Admiral, sir, I do not know if you ever had a date with a young Italian, but Geth behave just like the big brothers of one. And they wanted to come visit us on board the Normandy! I'm sure you understand that I have a Vrolik disease due to my illness ... "there is a suppressed chuckle from the background," Cortez, you idiot, I'll tell you for the last time, that IS a disease! With V! What you mean is a dog food brand and is written with F. Excuse me, Admiral Hackett, where had I stopped? Oh yes, EDI's big brothers wanted to drop by, and since my bones are as sweet as they are, in one piece and in one piece, I panicked and gave a heel with the Normandy. "  
Admiral Hackett rubs his chin and goes up and down.  
"In a way, I can understand you, Lieutenant Moreau Flight, I had a short relationship in my youth with a young lady from Ankara, the six brothers called her own. That does not change the fact that they failed to contact the Alliance! "  
"I can explain that, Admiral! When the Normandy crash-landed, after the mass portals went crazy and we had just managed to get away with it, a number of systems were damaged, including communication. It took Gabby and Kenneth weeks to repair them, otherwise we would never have heard the call of Khalisah al-Jilani. "  
"Ah, a good transition," Khalisah smells morning air again. Staggering, she rises from her chair. In the meantime, she has switched to Batarian beer, which evidently does not get her too well. "Mr. Moreau, you have been a member of Captain Shepard's crew for many years ... "  
"Captain Shepard? Wait, I know you from somewhere? Sure, you're the reporter who pimped Shepard on the Citadel! "  
"Damn, yes, the head nut! Why do all of them only remember this damned head-nut? I've interviewed presidents, uncovered grievances, but all the world is only addressing me. Shepard here, Shepard there! I can not hear it anymore! Damn, I hate that Shepard! "  
A frightening silence spreads in the room. You can hear the excitement literally crackling. Khalisah looks around. All eyes are on her.  
"Yes, what are you stupidly staring at? Shepard was not the big hero you think he is, and I can prove it soon. He was a son of a bitch who threw himself at the aliens to be named the first human Specter, and when the Alliance dropped him, he joined Cerberus. Well, maybe that was the only good thing he did. Still, he failed the earth when she needed him the most and he ... what is? "Khalisah listens to her earcom and finally shines all over her face. She steps in front of the screens, which magically move together until they seamlessly form a large monitor. Joker looks down on those present in survival size.  
"Mr. Moreau, I'm sorry, but unfortunately I have to cut the video transmission to you. However, you are welcome to follow everything on your monitor, because that might interest you. I've just received word that we've been leaked high-resolution footage that shows what really happened at crucial moments on the Citadel, after Captain Shepard and Admiral Anderson had passed the transport jet. "  
Garrus Vakarian jumped up.  
"That's impossible! As a former member of C-Security, I know there was no video surveillance at this exposed site! "  
"Do not be ridiculous, al-Jilani," Hackett agrees with the Turian, "if there had been video footage, they would now be owned by the Alliance and we'd know exactly what happened to Shepard."  
Al-Jilani raises his head in triumph.  
"Who tells you that the material must come from cameras of the Alliance or Citadel? There was also someone in attendance who made sure that this historic moment was preserved for posterity and the media. "  
Miranda sits up electrified.  
"Of course," she says aloud, "the unknown! It would be like watching the vain son of a bitch, wanting to be in the limelight right now. "

"It is exactly like that! So experience the whole truth now! What really happened on the Citadel? What role did Shepard play? Was he a hero or a traitor? "  
Al-Jilani steps aside. The monitor brightens to reveal a figure with damaged armor staggering along a dark passage on the Citadel whose bottom is lined with the corpses of countless different species. There is none other than John Shepard. The present friends and crew members hold their breath. They listen intently to the radio communication between the Commander and Anderson. Finally, Shepard enters the checkpoint and joins the admiral. It follows the appearance of the unknown. Jack is buzzing and can barely be stopped from throwing her bottle towards the monitor. The shot on Anderson falls, shortly afterwards, the unknown commits suicide. Jack cheers. Shepard tries to fire the crucible, but fails.  
Hardly anyone in the aftermath can believe the following scenes, even though he is present when they flicker across the screen. At a higher level of the Citadel Shepard meets the VI of the Citadel, which has taken the form of a small earth boy. She explains to the surprised Commander that she is the catalyst. Moreover, she is also the builder of the Reaper (the horror in the room about this revelation is almost tangible) and the reason why every 50,000 years a cycle starts to harvest all the advanced organic species. It does, reveals the VI, so that the organic species can not create synthetic species that would eventually kill the organic ones.  
"That's bullshit!", Jack shouts loudly. "Machines destroy organic life so that their machines will not destroy them one day? Mega bullshit! The result is always the same for both! Let's check your circuits, you screwed VI! "  
Unimpressed by Jack's throw in, the VI continues. Finally, she acknowledges Shepard's efforts. No organic being has ever made it that far, so Shepard should be given the opportunity to end the cycle in various ways. There are three possibilities: control of the Reaper, annihilation of the Reaper and the synthesis, the fusion of all organic life with the synthetic one.  
Kaidan is touching his body.  
"Well, at least we already know which choice he did NOT make."  
You see how Shepard thinks. Then he asks a question.  
"What happens to me in these three ways?"  
The VI smiles blankly.  
"You're dead. Either you become what you've been fighting all the time, or you are sacrificing your DNA for synthesis. Alas, there's a low probability of 0.9 percent for you to survive the annihilation of the Reaper, but I would not hope for that. "  
"Well, no matter what I do," sums up the ailing Commander, "I'm in the ass! No celebration, no beer in the afterlife, no Cortez, who expected me and certainly not a joint ride into the sunset! "  
The VI nods.

"That's right, Shepard. Now make your choice! "  
Shepard hobbles toward the platform that has brought him up from the crucible's launch control.  
"Where are you going, Shepard? This is the moment when you may sacrifice yourself for the lofty goal of salvaging the galaxy! "  
"No!" Only this one word.  
The VI shakes his head in disbelief.  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"I will not sacrifice myself! This can not be the only way to save the galaxy and all species in it. I think you're hiding something from me. "  
The catalyst shows the virtual lips. For a moment Shepard even believes she recognizes a virtual counterpart to beads of sweat on the boy's face. Smiling, he hobbles on.  
"No, Shepard. That was not how it was planned! Come back and make your choice! "  
Shepard turns around, standing on the edge of the platform. He speaks slowly and vigorously emphasizes every single word.  
"No, I will not do that! I'm not your plaything, do you understand me? "  
He enters the platform, which starts to vibrate easily. He looks back and sees the VI begin to pulsate, getting brighter, until finally a burst of tremendous energy rips apart. Shepard, on the other hand, is already one floor lower than this happens. He has thrown Anderson over his shoulder and is running what his legs are still giving.  
The VI's self-destruction has the effect of igniting the crucible, completing its task of stopping the Reaper's invasion.  
At this point the recording ends.  
At first, there is an awkward silence, then everybody talks at the same time.  
"So that was the catalyst ..."  
"Then Shepard was a hero!"  
"What? Bullshit, Shepard is a hero! He lives! "  
"Damn shit," scolds Khalisah, but Vega is hugging and comforting her. "No need to cry, Puta, that was ... he's just our Loco - on Loco!"  
Jack approaches them, winds al-Jilani out of James' arms, holds her at a distance, and examines her appraisingly. Then she gives her a head and smiles as the reporter goes down unconscious. "That was for trying to screw our shep in the dirt, you old bitch!"  
One last time, the giant monitor flickers, showing just a still image of Shepard bringing the injured Anderson out of the danger zone. A face appears.  
"See, it's Shepard!" Tali's voice almost goes over.  
"Shepard! It's actually Shepard! "  
"Hello friends ..."

Garrus steps forward and one notices his relief. His voice falters a bit.  
"Shepard, I can not believe we're talking face to face. We all thought you dead, Shepard! "  
"I know, Garrus, my friend, that's how it was planned."  
"Planned, what the hell does that mean, Shepard? You are still a soldier of the Alliance! "  
A mischievous grin scurries over Shepard's face.  
"That's not entirely correct, Admiral Hackett. Since the Alliance has officially declared me dead, my affiliation with the Alliance military automatically ceases. By the way, thank you for the promotion! "  
"And what happens now, John?"  
"That's easy to explain, Dr. Chakwas, I'm about to leave for a distant planet whose coordinates are known only to me and EDI. I'm planning to start a new life there with Cortez, far from any problems and wars. I have more than done away with the blame for the galaxy, now is the time for other equally capable people to bring peace and justice to their lives. "  
In his mind, he strokes his chin, which has a scratchy three-day beard that blends well with the captain's tanned complexion. He turns very close to the camera and smiles conspiratorially.  
"Well, who wants to, can accompany me if I go there with the Normandy on the way! Think about it well. Shepard's end! "  
The screen goes off. The friends look at each other. A sparkle appears in her eyes. They nod to each other and leave the room together. Admiral Hackett remains behind, as does the unconscious Khalisah al-Jilani.  
"Oh, shit on it," he curses loudly and throws his uniform cap on the floor. On the way out he opens the top buttons of his uniform jacket, which he will no longer wear as he leaves the building for good.  
On the forehead of Khalisah al-Jilani blooms a colorful iridescent bump.

(*) This interview, of course, never took place and springs entirely from the imagination of the author, but it could have been the same or similar.


End file.
